


Running up that Hill

by leilani21



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilani21/pseuds/leilani21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the closing of the breach and the end of the Kaiju war our heroes part ways to try to heal from their losses as well as build new futures. Mako and Raleigh retreat to the peace of the Alaskan wilderness, Herc establishes his post as PPDC Marshall and Tendo, Hermann and Newt return to their respective families and jobs. However the world, their pasts or the Kaiju are not down with them yet. As the PPDC begins to recruit again for brand new jeagers all of them are called back to service and soon they will be forced to deal with the people and problems they once left behind as well as an old enemy who has risen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first fanfiction ever, so I may be rusty, but i hope you all will enjoy it and that it will give you the same joy and excitement as I had whilst watching the movie.
> 
> All the best!
> 
> "Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!" :)
> 
> p.s Also each chapter has been inspired by a specific song that I was listening to on replay whilst writing it :). Thus, how I got my chapter themes and names lol. 
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to the song as you read each chapter to get the mood and feeling :)

Give me Love (music by Ed Sheeran)

Water.

There is water everywhere.

Every breath you take fills your lungs with pain but nothing compares to the pain inside your head.

You feel the loss and the terror in your mind as your soul is ripped out from the jeager.

From the neural bridge.

From your life.

You are gasping, grasping, trying to latch onto anything you can hold on to.

A scream yells through your head as you cry out, reach out, clawing at the thin air.

"Yancy!"

Raleigh and Mako jumped. From the futon, cries escaped lips and arms stretched against the darkness. Their breaths were rugged and heavy as they battled to suppress the dreams, thoughts and memories bouncing around in their heads. It was another cold night in the Alaskan cabin.

"You alright?" Raleigh gasps in Japanese

"Hai." Mako pants in reply

"You saw…?"

"Hai."

"Geez. Will it ever end?"

"Doubt it."

They collapsed back onto the futon with defeat. For several minutes they simply laid on their backs staring into the cracks and planks of the cabin roof. It was like this nearly every night. The horrors of each one's past melded together creating a concoction of nightmares. The horrors of their past melded together haunting their dreams, made worse by the fact that it is all shared between them.

"Let's try to get at least a few hours of sleep," Mako finally said.

Raleigh simply nodded in agreement. With one last sigh they turned towards each other, lying on their sides, foreheads touching, hands grasped together between their bodies.

"Thank you for being beside me. It makes it… easier." Raleigh whispered but Mako heard what he didn't say: they were two halves of one whole and by being here together they can win against their nightmares. They can battle the monsters at their door.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world," Mako replied. A soft smile played on her lips as she reached up to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Raleigh giggled and returned the gesture. Within a few minutes their minds were fused once more as they shared consciousness in each other's arms.

Raleigh began to stir just after the sun, peaking over the mountains outside, released a new day. Mako had already been up for about an hour making breakfast over the small fireplace and "old-time" stove. Rising, Raleigh folded up the futon and placed it in the corner of the cabin room just as Mako handed him his usual cup of coffee. Looking around, the two-room cabin was a modest and simple one. This was the life they had willingly chosen despite the world's governments and leaders giving them exorbitant amounts of money and assets for their services in the Kaiju war and the closing of the breach. They didn't want the fame and fortune that came as a result of saving the world. They had both lived the lives of rockstars before, Raleigh when he and his brother were the world-renowned jeager-pilot brothers and Mako when, as a child, she had been Tokyo's Kaiju sole survivor. This little cabin in the Alaskan wilderness, once a summer retreat for Raleigh and his family back in the day, was all they needed or desired. It was a place of peace and quiet where they could mourn the lives lost while building new futures for themselves with their connection developed from the drift.

Raleigh opened the cabin windows to the cool Alaskan summer air, turned on the radio to the news channel and then proceeded over to Mako to cook alongside her.

"And in world news today the head of the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, Australian Marshall Hansen has stated at the PPDC world conference that jeager technology, building and pilot training will continue, though at a much reduced scale and cost, to assist various countries with the reconstruction efforts. While most shatterdomes across the pacific coasts have been shut down efforts are now being made…."

"Any plans today?" He asked in Japanese.

"No. I have finished some of my initial planning designs so I just will review them this evening before sending them off to Tendo. You?" She asked in English.

"Nothing much. Probably should call Herc this evening to see how he is doing. He has been hinting at some work he needs some help with but I have no idea what. All in due course I guess," he said with a shrug. He turned to her with a wide smile and immediately she knew he's planning something.

"Since we have free time today why don't we hike down to the lake and go canoeing? We can paddle to the other side and then take a dip as the day gets hotter."

Mako grinned right back at him, then shyly turned away.

"Sounds perfect."

Peace. That was the only word that came to mind as they paddled along slowly across the lake. The water was clearer than crystal reflecting the deep green of the forest around them and the bright blue of the sky above. Mako looked around in wonder. This was only her second time at the lake. Previously it had been pouring with rain causing a heavy mist to settle on the water. But not today. Today the sun was bright and warm, the water was cool beneath her fingers as she cut through it with her paddle. A smile spread across her face, her blue highlights in her hair shining.

"Here is good." Raleigh said, breaking the silence.

"What? But we are almost on the other side."

"Yeah, but this is the best place to stop. It's perfect for a dip." Raleigh grinned as he began stripping down to his swim trunks, causing the canoe to rock back and forth, before diving off the side. Rising out of the water, Raleigh shook his head and let out a laugh. With a squeal, Mako dove off the canoe to join him in refreshing water and for the rest of the afternoon the lake and forest echoed with their joyous laughter.

"Thank you… again… for bringing me here." Mako said as she looked up at the sky as she floated on her back. "It was becoming … too much… insane."

"No problem. I know how it feels," Raleigh replied as he treaded water, recalling the hysteria of the past few months, the intensity of the world pressing on them, eager to grab at a piece of them, to hold them up to the spotlight.

Immediately following the closing of the breach and them being rescued from the Pacific Ocean the world erupted in tremendous celebration. Everyone wanted to shake their hands, pat their banks and sing them praises. Huddled together in the helicopter that picked them up all they had thought of, as they clung to each other in a desperate embrace, was how tired they were, how glad they were that it was over and how happy they were that they could actually begin to LIVE again. But the world, its governments, leaders and people had other ideas. Upon their arrival at the Shatterdome they were stripped down and shoved into the decontamination room to be hosed and scrubbed down for radiation and kaiju blue. That would be their only moment of peace, for the moment they emerged from the showers, even though they were in nothing but their towels, the press and media which had already pushed through the shatterdome gates began to hound and question them. What had happened in that last epic battle? What was the Kaiju world like? Was all of this Marshall Pentecost's plan from the beginning? Will the jaeger program continue or will it be decommission? What do you have to say to the world leaders who doubted you? What will you do now?

Raleigh was pissed. Mako was horrified. They had both been in the spotlight before but this was just outright rude and invasive. Mako had immediately cowered away while Raleigh began berating the journalists to not letting them AT LEAST get dressed before they started interviewing them. Once he had vented his anger Raleigh had put his arm around Mako's shoulder and followed Tendo through a back-way corridor that would lead to their rooms whilst Herc railed at the security for even allowing the journalists in the Shatterdome . Finally, their respective doors, they parted ways to get dressed, in official PPDC uniforms, for the inevitable debriefing and later interviews they knew they could not avoid.

It turned out later that the interviews, late night tv appearances, radio- talk shows, UN conferences and award ceremonies would go on for months straight. Raleigh had never worn his official PPDC uniform so many consecutive times in his life. In the end both he had Mako had to be issued 5 pairs of identical PPDC Ranger officer uniforms which would be washed on a regular basis so that they would be constantly ready. Mako had never owned so many evening dresses in her life. Every other night was a party or black tie ceremony which she was forced to attend whilst showcasing the latest works of the world's most popular fashion designers.

At first, once they got over their initial shock of the media hysteria, Raleigh and Mako actually enjoyed the world attention a little. It was nice to finally be acknowledged for the work and effort they put in and for the world to finally give Pentecost the credit and appreciation, though posthumously, he truly deserved. I was wondrous to finally not be forced to eat the tasteless rationed food, distributed during the war, and actually be allowed to eat five star restaurant courses. It was refreshing to suddenly be able to afford a world class hotel room with real, comfortable beds. Most of all, it made their hearts sing to walk down the street or turn on the tv and see people actually smiling again, rejoicing at their newfound freedom and their ability to truly live not just survive. At, first it was actually …good.

However, once they had got over their immediate joy, they remember all they had suffered, all the people that had been lost and all they wanted to do was retreat to some place of peace and quiet and mourn, without the entire world watching. But the moment they tried to do this they realized that the world and the public was not going to release them from their grasp. Their interviews and talk shows did not end. Governments wanted to constantly debrief them, insisting on questioning them in case they had hidden some crucial detail to their story. At one point Raleigh had even been seized from his hotel room in the middle of the night and taken down to a government building basement where they interrogated him till morning trying to get information out of him about the Anteverse; information which he did not have.

What was the most painful of all was the funerals and memorials they had to attend, completely open to the public for all the world to see their pain and suffering. They had thought that they would at least be allowed to give their respects to the dead privately and in peace and quiet, they deserved at least that much. In the end each funeral was a huge fanfare, parade like almost, of which they were the stars of the show.

First it was the Kaindonovskys in Russian, then the Wei triplets in China. Those at least had been bearable. Then came Chuck's in Australia where, Herc, upon realizing that they were finally lowering the empty coffin of his son he awoke from his stupor and began crying senselessly, reaching out into the deep pit until they finally covered it with dirt. Between the moans and the wails Raleigh and Mako, who had rushed forward to prevent him from jumping in after the coffin, could hear him lamenting and choking,

"My boy, my son, my boy….. my only son".

The press had had a field day.

The day of Pentecost's memorial was no better. While the world had zoned in on Mako waiting for her to break down and cry the tears of a daughter she forced herself to stand tall and not break down whilst Raleigh had gripped her hand, silently supporting her. It was only once they were back in the privacy of their room she broke down slowly and softly, crying and wailing her heart out like she did as a child in Tokyo all those years ago. She cried at the unfairness of the world which had taken the very last of what family she had left and which had left her truly an orphan. She cried at the fact that no one, not one of the government officials who had stood there and praised her Sensei at his funeral, had actually truly believed in him or his idea to close the breach. She cried at the hypocrisy of it all. All through that terrible night Raleigh had held her in his arms, the hotel bed's comforter wrapped around them, as they he rocked her back and forced on the hotel floor in an attempt to sooth her and let her know he was there for her.

From that night on they slept in the same room, comforting each other, chasing away each other's nightmares. Relishing in the drift hangover, the only thing holding their pieces together.

Things continued much the same as it had before. More interrogations, interviews, parades, elegant dinners, award ceremonies…and an ever increasing public interest. Once the pictures of them holding hands at Pentecost's funeral got released to the press and the internet the public went into a frenzy. Everyone wanted to know the details of their relationship. Were they a couple? Where they sleeping together? Was all of this a result of the Drift? And as more pictures of them clutching each other through the months began to emerge their fans across the world became more hysterical. They could no longer leave their hotel room without an eager crowd swarming against them. No longer could they walk silently into a café for a cup of coffee without at least a dozen people asking for autographs and the shop owners asking for them to write a quote on their sign. No longer could they catch the bus without the whole sidewalk of people suddenly deciding they NEEDED to catch the same bus to the same stop as them. The world obsession was approaching insanity. At one point while walking towards a building for a conference a group of teenage girls had rushed forward past the guards and grabbed Raliegh, hoping to get an autograph or a picture but in the rush they all tripped over each other dragging Raleigh down with them. Mako barely had time to clutch his hand and call for a guard before Raleigh could be lost to the crowd. From then on they always travelled with bodyguards and increased the security around them.

So while the world clamored and called for them, Raleigh and Mako eventually were forced confine themselves to their hotel rooms except for official functions. Suddenly all at once they found themselves imprisoned when all they wanted to do was to fly free.

It was at a celebrity dinner gala in New York, 6 months after the closing of the breach, that things finally came to a headway. Mako and Raleigh had hoped that by arriving early they would beat the rush of journalists and photographs only to be caught up and held back at the red carpet by a big name movie star who insisted that he must have a picture with the world's heroes. In the end they spent over an hour smiling for the cameras rather than being inside the building trying to raise funds for the Pacific rim coastal refugees charity they were representing. The whole time through the speeches, the dinner and the conversations Raleigh had to force a smile on his face. He felt like he was chocking both from the mass of people all eager to touch and talk to him and the bow tie around his neck which no matter how much he pulled would not loosen. It was while talking with an Arabian Prince he suddenly realized he could not see nor sense Mako. Quickly excusing himself he began searching for her through the throngs of people. All at once he felt of rush of confused emotions emanating from above . Looking up he caught a glimpse of Mako as she escaped into a secluded room on the second floor. Trying to be discrete as possible he slipped into the room after her, closing the door behind him. She stood there on the balcony hanging over the lawn outside, illuminated by the hanging lamps like a legendary queen in her black and gold corseted gown.

"Fun night huh?"Raleigh said walking up to her. Mako merely nodded.

"I suppose." They stood there for a while, listening to the laughter and chatter from below. Mako shifted, adjusting the dress in an attempt to loosen the suffocating corset.

"What are we doing here Raleigh?" He turned to look at her.

"I mean what are we really doing here? These people are not here to listen to us. They want to shake our hands, take pictures and be able to go back to their homes saying they saw the great heroes of the Kaiju war. They are not here to listen or to help us." Raleigh nodded . He understood her completely not just from what she said but also from the emotions he could sense coming off her as a result of the drift; the drift hangover .It was nice to have that connection again after five years, to be able to read, understand and truly feel a person. To be able to really SEE them. After he and Mako had drifted they found it near impossible to be separated or FEEL separated from each other much like how Raleigh had been with Yancy; not the same but still a strong and true connection.

"I know," he replied, "we both just wanted this monkey show to be over."

"But will it ever truly be over?" This time Raleigh had not the courage to look at her.

"I have witnessed the fame of Jaeger pilots, including yours and your brother's from your memories. This will not end, not for a long time, and honestly I don't think I can take much more of….," tears sprang in her eyes.

"them fawning and drooling over us as they begin to forget all those who fought and were lost. The true heroes," Raleigh finished for her thinking, along with her, of Pentecost, Chuck, the Weis, the Kaidonovskys.

Mako nodded.

"I just want peace. Sometimes I feel like just packing our bags and dragging us out into the wilderness." She said picking at the gold pieces of her dress. As Raleigh turned her words over in his head a childhood memory began to appear. A vision of a cabin, a lake, the bright open sky and green forest flashed before his eyes. Mako turned to him as she too began to see and sense his excitement with his memories. Slowly an idea began to form in their heads.

"Maybe we could…."

"Do you think…"

"We could try…"

"No one would have to know….."

"Only Herc…so he can visit…"

"I'm in it if you are…."

"Of course… we're partners…..co-pilots…."

Slowly grins began to spread across their faces and a plan began to form.

The only person they told where exactly they were going was Herc. They had tracked him down the next day and confessed to him their plans. He only smiled, saying "good for you" ,and they knew that he too wished he could escape from the world, and the future his past has created for him. He was the only one they give their personal cell phone number and the actual cabin address in Alaska to (Mako was amazed to find that a place so "out there" even had an address). That same night they packed the bare minimum of clothing they would need and Herc charted a private jet for them to a remote airport in Alaska. In the tiny, rustic little town nearby they bought a rundown 2014 Toyota (the only car WORTH driving in the world in Mako's opinion), stocked up on supplies and drove up into the hills to the remote cabin, just the two of them, alone.

"It's hard to believe it's been 3 weeks already." Mako wondered out loud. Raleigh chuckled. Looking around Raleigh could hardly believe they had pulled it off. No one had recognized them the few times they had ventured into the small town and a reporter or journalist had yet to turn up at their doorstep.

It was nothing but them, the sky, the water and the peaceful wilderness around them.

"But you are happy…now?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes!" Mako cried throwing her head back with a laugh and splashing him with water, "I….we ….are very very happy now." With that they dived in unison, twisting and dancing in the water as they celebrated in the freedom and peace they had fought so hard for.


	2. Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaa! My second chapter is posted as promised! This one is REALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY going to change things! BIG TIME! I hope now that the direction of this story and the synopsis will be much clearer.
> 
> Most of all I hope you fans enjoy this because ultimately this is what my story is for :D

Jazmine sighed as she placed the flowers on her parents' graves. Looking around, the only flowers she saw were ones she had placed herself.

Meaning Raleigh had not once visited this year.

If he had, Raleigh would have left his mark; a bouquet of orchids. They had been their mother's favorite flowers despite the fact that it was near impossible to grow or find them in their native Alaska. However, without fail, each year Yancy and Raleigh would each bring a bouquet for their mother on her birthday. That is, they did until 5 years ago when Yancy died. Since then, Jazmine had not seen or spoken to Raleigh except for that day at Yancy's memorial and now, recently, the many times he appeared on tv. Bowing her head Jasmine forced back tears as she fought the onslaught of memories.

Growing up, playing with her brothers in the back yard of their Anchorage home.

Her mum and dad smiling from the kitchen window as they watched their children.

Mum, as she became sick with a cough that wouldn't stop.

Mum, she continued to smoke those horrible cigarettes everyday despite the doctor telling her it would kill her.

Dad, holding Mum's hand as she struggled with her last breath in the hospital.

Mum's funeral. Yancy and Raleigh on either side of her, each holding her hand.

Dad walking away from them as the grief and depression became too much.

Yancy and Raleigh signing up for the Jaeger Academy even though she begged and cried for them not to.

"You'll get killed. You'll leave me. You're all I have left. Please don't go!"

Still, they left.

Watching them on TV as her brothers climbed up the ranks to become world famous Jaeger pilots.

The fame and fortune came to her through them. How suddenly she became the "Youngest Becket" and the "Becket Sister".

Skyping with her brothers or meeting them on their off days. Thank God, once again they survived that last Kaiju battle.

Smiling as they joked about her brothers' battle scars thinking, "Maybe they can actually win this, maybe when this is all over we can be together again as a family."

Watching the Anchorage news in horror as it stated that the Gipsy Danger had fallen to the Kaiju Knifehead. No sign if her pilots survived.

Her heart breaking over the loss of her brothers only to find out a few days later that she would be receiving only one American flag. She doesn't know whether to be thankful or wail at how unfair it all was. When Raleigh finally turns up the day before the funeral and she looks into his eyes and knows that she had indeed lost both of them.

Raleigh standing by her side that time holding her hand like he did at Mum's funeral. This time Jazmine grips his hand because his is so lifeless and she can sense he won't stay long.

Raleigh leaving the next day with barely a goodbye. He later sends her a postcard from some small town north of Anchorage simply stating that he is chasing shifts along the Wall of Life.

He says not to worry about him and fades away into oblivion.

Two years later she finally tracks down their father a few weeks before he dies. All the alcohol and drugs have destroyed his kidneys and liver and, like Mum, it's too late for the doctors to do anything.

He says how sorry he is for leaving them. How sorry he is about Yancy. He wishes he could be strong like his children.

Dad finally passes. Alone, she watches him being lowered slowly into the ground beside their mother. Raleigh has either still not forgiven Dad for leaving or has ignored her letters. No one is there to hold her hand.

As the priest says his last few words for the dead, Jazmine realizes that her greatest fears have come true.

She is truly alone.

Jazmine gasped as pain swept across her chest with the flow of memories. Tears silently streamed down her face. Taking a deep breath, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She did not come here to cry or to break down. Far from that, she had come here to show them how strong she was. To show that just because they had all left her didn't mean that she was incapable of surviving. No, she had come here to prove that she could live again.

"Well… Mum…Dad…" She looked up into the dark sky, "Yancy. You probably know already why I'm here… I mean besides to visit you."

She paused. She believed in heaven and she believed that they were watching her and knew what she was going to say. Even so, she struggled to voice them aloud. She needed to say it.

"I came here to say goodbye."

As if in response to her shocking statement, the wind stopped blowing and everything became silent.

"I can't take this anymore. I am tired of having my past… having my losses define me and control me. I want to do something with my life. I want to LIVE not merely endure. I want to make a name for myself."

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I don't want to be that Becket sister anymore. I want to be Jazmine. Jazmine Becket. Known for the work and great things I have done not what Yancy or Raleigh did, succeeded or failed in. I need to be me."

She knelt down towards the graves and slowly she raised her eyes to the skies.

"I'm tired of struggling for breath, of trying to overcome the pain of losing you all. I want to breathe again." Quickly she stood up, her face was resolute in her decision.

"So as I said: this is goodbye. I'll try to visit as often as possible but I am not sure yet at this point how things will go. I just know that I am going and I will make you all proud."

Suddenly her blue eyes became steely with determination.

"I'll show Raleigh. I'll show him I can stand on my own."

Having said what she needed to say, she turned away and walked quickly as if fearful that the voices of the dead would call out to her to try to grab her and stop her from taking such a monumental and potentially dangerous step.

She felt the pull of her family so she quickened her pace. Faster, faster, faster until, almost unconsciously, she found herself running.

She ran the entire way back to her apartment, the whole time chanting to herself, "I will live again. I will breathe again. I will LIVE."

Alaskan Shatterdome

Herc's military boots reverberated with every step he took. He was one of the few people left here in the Alaskan Shatterdome even though he knew that, with the Pacific Coastal governments' new decisions, if all went well and according to plan these places would soon ring again with the shouts of soldiers and chatter of scientists. The world had realized, though some would argue too late, that the Jaegers were their surest line of defense in fighting the Kaiju, should they appear again. The Jaegers could be built and programmed to help assist in construction and redevelop coastlines that previously had been abandoned. In addition, the drift technology could be used to study the brain and human psychology. Most of all, though no one said it out loud, rebuilding the Jeagers would symbolize all that had been lost and all that had been won. They would stand as sentinels and testaments of the strength and resilience of humanity. They would stand to show that even in the greatest darkness there is a light of hope to show the way.

Herc straightened his tie as he approached the doors to the meeting room. It was the last meeting before his deployment to Los Angeles and, personally, he was tired of it all. He was not particularly fond of politicians, particularly PPDC politicians, with their big speeches, fancy suits and their white lies. He was eager to have all of this done and over with so he could continue on to the newly renovated Californian Shatterdome to continue in his work: Chuck's work.

A wave of emotion swept over him as an image of the last time he saw his son, suited up and standing tall, ready for his final battle in the Jaeger that had defined his entire life, came to mind. It took everything in him not to collapse on his knees as his heart seized with the pain of his loss. Chuck was his entire life. Every decision he made, from that split second decision 10 years ago in Sydney, had been for him. And now, he was gone.

Straightening again he entered the meeting room, turning towards the TV monitors which displayed the various diplomats from across the countries that lay along the pacific ocean.

"Ladies, gentlemen," He said with a nod of respect, "Marshall Hercules Hansen reporting. Shall we begin?"

The conference continued for well over two hours as every issue was addressed from which country would donate how much to the PPDC, to what areas of Jaeger research were to be the focus of the Academy, to how new recruits would be chosen and a series of miscellaneous concerns. By the end of it, Herc was truly tired of all the smart talk and banter between the different international powers and was very eager to be on his plane to Los Angeles.

As they began approaching the end of the meeting, the topic, which Herc had been praying would be avoided but knew was inevitable, was finally approached.

"Of course Marshall there is the issue of who will be training the new recruits for the PPDC Jaeger Academy."

"Yes Mr. President. I am aware of that and I have taken the steps in order so that I can step in as head instructor at the Jaeger Pilot Academy. I have also gone ahead and recruited Sergio and Caitlin D'Onofrio, the original co-pilots of Yukon Brawler and the pioneers of Jaeger piloting and drifting."

"Excellent Marshall," the British Prime Minister stepped in, "We are very pleased with all that you have done so far however we do request a few additions to your teaching list, most specifically our current best and brightest functioning co-pilots, Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket."

"With all due respect Sir," Herc replied with a sigh. He had been preparing for this statement, "Miss Mori and Mr. Becket have formally withdrawn from the PPDC. I cannot call them back nor do I feel we should. They have fought a long and hard battle, lost what was left of their families and have had to endure the scrutiny and pressure of the world around them. They deserve the peace and isolation they have chosen for themselves and personally I do not think that should change. I believe that the D'Onofrios and myself are more than capable of training the new recruits and managing the Academy, especially since we will have the support of Mr. Chio, Dr. Gottleib and Dr. Geizler. "

"Marshall," the President of China suddenly chimed in, "We have discussed this extensively and all of us on the PPDC council have agreed that there NEEDS to be at least two functioning co-pilot teams heading the Jaeger Pilot Academy especially should something going awry. A single lone pilot is really no use to us other than for basic instruction. Even you stated this in your files on the set up for the Jaeger Academy. We need the unison and stark example of the unique relationship of the Jaeger co-pilot teams,"

"But Sir they have…"

"Marshall," the American president stated firmly. Herc sighed. He could tell when he was losing a battle whether it was in the board room or in the Jaeger Con-Pon.

"We understand how you feel about Miss Mori and Mr. Becket but we need them desperately. As we said we need a fully functioning, recent co-pilot team, especially considering that the D'Onofrios have not piloted in years. We need them."

"Sir," Herc said exasperated. "Even if I thought that they should come back how would we find them. They have essentially dropped off the map."

At this the Queen of Thailand chuckled, "With all due respect Marshall I believe that all of us in this meeting are well aware of where Rangers Mako and Becket have been hiding out for the past few months, especially you Marshall." With a soft smile she said, "Please do not think us fools. We have certainly advanced far enough to find anyone we wish to on this earth."

Dang. Herc knew he really was holding on to his last strings.

"Sirs, Ma'ams. While I may know the location of the Rangers there is still nothing I can do to FORCE them to come back to lead the Jaeger Academy. I doubt I could even convince or coerce them."

All of the great leaders sighed.

"Well Marshall," the Chilean President finally said, "If you can't find them then we will have to bring in our last pilot."

"Excuse me?" Herc said in surprise, "I thought our whole discussion just now was about our necessity for Jaeger CO-pilots, NOT single pilots."

"Exactly Marshall," she continued, "We still have one last person we can bring in that would give us two full teams for the Jaeger Academy." She paused for a moment, "Your very first co-pilot."

Herc felt all of the blood drain from his face, his hands shook and his vision suddenly became bleary as he lost all sense of control.

"Are you all out of your minds?! You know what he did! You know how he nearly destroyed the Jaeger program! He was thrown out, decommissioned! You cannot bring him back!" Herc shouted with anger.

At this the Australian Prime Minister leaded forward, "Actually Marshall, as head of the Australian Jaeger Council and the fact that he never fully left the PPDC I can call him back and if we cannot get the two pilots we desire we will resort to last measures and get just the pilots we need."

"He is a danger to the PPDC and will be to this Academy and its future," Herc continued in earnest. This could not be happening. This was Herc's worst nightmare; literally. Desperate, he grasped at the last idea that popped into his head."

"Sirs, Ma'ams. Please… What if I can convince Rangers Mori and Becket to come back? If they come as teachers and leaders for the Jaeger Pilot Program will you then drop all plans to bring… him… back?"

For a while there were merely brief whispers as the leaders of the world quietly conversed amongst themselves. Just as Herc was beginning to lose hope the Canadian Prime Minister finally replied,

"Very well Marshall. We will give you one month, the exact amount of time until the Jaeger Academy is in full swing, to convince Miss Mori and Mr. Becket to return. Get them here."

Herc could barely conceal his relief. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He sighed.

"BUT," Herc's head snapped up as the Australian Prime Minister suddenly straightened up. "If they refuse the positions and do not accept their new posts…"

Herc held his breath in fear.

"We will bring back Ranger Scott Hansen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Any of you want to see something specific or want to guess what will soon happen ;)
> 
> These really help motivate me and let me know how I'm doing :) 
> 
> So please REVIEW!!!! :D
> 
> p.s Also if there is any confusion with characters of Jazmine and Scott I definitely recommend going to the Pacific Rim character Wiki pages, seriously they are awesome :)
> 
> Thank you so much everyone! You all are awesome!


	3. Be Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say............. I am so sorry for taking so long to update!!! University life and requirements caught up to me :( I have been super busy these last few weeks and this weekend was my first break in a loooooooooooooooooong time. But now I'm back and I have a brand new chapter with LOTS of new spoilers for the future hehehehehehe!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to my fans who have been such a support to me with story :) This chapter as always is for you all and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> and remember.......PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE OR WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I highly recommend that you listen to the song of the chapter on repeat to really get the feeling I'm going for. hehehhehehe.

Chapter 3- Be Still by The Killers

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we will now be boarding groups 1-4 for flight AA 1879,” the intercom sounded over the crowd in the waiting area of the airport.

Jazmine was jarred out of her daydream as she stared out the window onto the Alaskan tarmac. She let out a shaky breath. This was it. There was no turning back.

This was what she wanted.

This was what she needed.

And no one would steer her from her course.

Not even Raleigh

Especially Raleigh.

Leaning down she grabbed her carry on and dark red knit sweater. She, Yancy and Raleigh had knitted it together, the week before they left for the Academy. Their mother had taught them since they were very young and over the years it had become the family evening routine in front of the tv or the fireplace. When they were younger they had got teased at school for having such a decadent and “girly” hobby and all three of them complained about how boring they found it. Secretly, though they are relished the peace it brought, the rhythm of the up and down movements and the clicking of the needles, the deep yet instinctive concentration it required allowing them to shut out the world. By the time they were all in their mid-teens each of them had a stack of knitted sweaters in their wardrobes , to remind them of those quiet intimate family moments, when everything was good. After Yancy’s death Jazmine had gotten rid of most of her sweaters, in foolish anger and retaliation, but this last one, the simple scarlet one they had all knitted together in unison, she could not bring herself to get rid of like the others. This was her last tie to her brothers, her family, and now she held it like a lifeline.

“Ticket please Ma’am,” the flight attendant requested. Forcing a smile on her face, Jazmine handed the tiny slip of paper to the woman, so tiny but so significant to her. With a loud rip the attendant tore off the receipt.

“Welcome aboard Ms. Becket.”

Jazmine nodded politely in return and stepped forward onto the plane. There was a flurry of people and confusion as everyone tried to stuff their belongings in the upper and lower containers, despite the fact that many of them were much too big. It was after all going to be a long flight.

With a sigh Jazmine finally collapsed in her seat next to the window, fastening her seat belt. Finally, she could relax. Now, if only she could remember where she put that magazine…….

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard American Airlines flight 1879 nonstop from Anchorage to Los Angeles. Our flight time will be 5 hours and 30 minutes. We ask that you put your seats in an upright position, store away all tray tables and have your seatbelts securely fastened as we will departing soon. Thank you.”

Jazmine watched as slowly the plane taxied out of the airport and finally, after what seemed ages took off safely.

Only when the plane’s wheels eventually lifted off the ground did she let out her sigh of relief.

Leaning down she began rummaging in her backpack. Now, really where was that………Ah there’s the magazine. Since she now had 5 hours to kill Jazmine figured she better familiarize herself with the different requirements and regulations. Leaning back she opened the magazine and began to read in earnest.

An elderly woman sitting next to her leaned over, curious about her reading material. Upon recognizing it her eyes widened in wonder and she became excited.

“Congratulations my dear!” Your family must be extremely proud of you for getting into such a prestigious school.”

Turning to her Jazmine blushed shyly.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.

“It has definitely become one of the leading and most innovative universities in the world. You must be so excited.”

“Oh yes. I am very nervous but even more excited.”

The kindly woman gave her a sweet smile. Her eyes proud of a girl she had only just met.

“What area of study are you planning to pursue if you don’t mind me asking?” she inquired, “I mean there are so many interesting and new fields at the International Jaeger Academy.”

Looking away from her neighbor Jazmine stared out the small plane window to the endless expanse of the horizon. She paused, uncertain before she turned back to the woman, her eyes a cold steely blue full of absolute determination.

 

“I am going to be a Jaeger pilot.”

 

 

Slowly Mako raised her hands to Raleigh’s face, her deep onyx eyes reflected back into his crystal blue. Both of them lost in each other for this single moment, with only the small fireplace giving light and warmth to the darkness. Slowly she nervously breathed in and out as she tried to calm herself.

“I’ve never done it before.” She whispers softly.

“I know,” He replies just as softly, his eyes turning thoughtful, “we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready…..”

“No….. no …… I want to do this.”

“Only if your sure. Gently he placed his hand on her naked shoulder ,”I……..I just want you to be comfortable “I…………I don’t……. want you to feel forced…..”

“No I want this,” she replied with determination.

She took a deep breath and slowly she raised the razor to his face.

“Ahhh.” She cried exasperated, “I’ve never shaved a guy’s face before. I have no idea what I’m doing!”

“Oh come on!” Raleigh rolled his eyes jokingly, “You shave your legs all the time.”

She glared at him, knocking his hand away from her shoulder, pulling up the strap of her tank top from where it had fallen off.

“It’s not the same,” she said, pouting her face.

“You were the one who said you were curious. After all, we had a deal. You shave my beard I get to dye your hair.” Raleigh said, a big grin spreading across his face causing him to look like a bubbly Santa Claus the all the white shaving cream.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Mako raised her hands once again to his face, applying more shaving cream and slowly grazed the razor along his jaw. Leaning in, she bit her lip as she concentrated on scraping off the white foam with minimal bleeding.

“Myyyyyyyy…you’re in deep concentration,” Raleigh joked.

“Grrr…. Stop moving…this is a lot harder than looks.” Mako she cried, exasperated.

“Ok ok ok. I’ll stay still.” Raleigh said, attempting a serious face. Flashing the razor Mako leaned forward for a second attempt.

For the first few minutes her unsteady hands scratched the razor across his face, unsure and unlearned. However it was not long before the muscle memory, that was not hers, began to return and she found that she was able to smoothly shave just as she, no he, had for so many years.

Even so, it was not until 20 minutes, and several more scrapes and banter, later that Mako was finally able to sit back to admire her handiwork. Raleigh ran his fingers delicately along his jaw, wincing at the burns and cuts.

“I’m so sorry,” Mako whimpered, “I really tried. I really thought it was easier. I even thought towards the end I was doing like how you used to.”

“Actually, for a first time, I think you did a good job.” Raleigh replied with a chuckle reaching for the mirror in anticipation, “You should have seen when Yancy tried to teach me for the first time I started growing hairs. I tore up my whole chin.”

“I remember.”

Raleigh turned to her with a soft but sad smile at the memory of his dead brother, his heart, this time, only slightly constricting in pain; thank God. It was wondrous and yet so terrible how she shared everything with him. The drift hangover was not as bad as in the past few months but it was still strong. They still shared the same thoughts, dreams and nightmares. Occasionally Raleigh still had to stop himself to truly determine which memories and experiences were his or hers.

He slowly lifted the small handheld mirror off the beside table, the mood in the cabin much sadder and deeper than before.

“Ya that was quite something. Mum was pissed and Jazmine was screaming.” He whispered as he gazed back into his reflection, his eyes swimming with memory.

Looking back it was hard to believe how much he had endured over the last 6 years. How much he had changed from that excited young man eager to save the world. He HAD saved the world…in the end, they both had together, but at such great and terrible costs. He had lost his entire family with the deaths of his parents and Yancy and his estrangement from his sister, the only blood he had left. Mako had lost her family and city and the one man who had stood and believed in her to the very ends of the earth. His chest feeling heavy, Raleigh slowly put down the mirror, hanging his head.

Mako reached out to him, placing her hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn to her.

“Not all of them are gone. There is still Jazmine. There is still time to make amends, to heal hurts and wounds. But you must be the one to make those first steps,” her eyes fierce with passion. “Do not lose the last bit of family you have.”

There as a long and heavy silence, the only sound being the wind howling outside the cabin, up the mountains and into the night.

“I…I don’t know what I should do. I...” He sighed heavily closing his eyes.“I turned away from her….I abandoned her.”

He hung his head in shame, “I wanted to give her time to heal. I don’t want her to be burdened with me, with my pain….She has endured so so much.”

“I know… and so have we.” She replied with determination, “but we have helped each other and grown stronger by standing together. We fell together and together we are working to build back up. Now you must stand for her, Raleigh. Show her that she is not along like you once were.”

Slowly Raleigh raised his head to look at her as he became overcome with emotion. Shifting forward he pulled her in for fierce hug, trying to show is feelings with that one motion.

“Thank you…” he whispered, “thank you for being….for being such a good…. For being simply being here”

Mako smiled against his shoulder. She could feel what he struggled to express with words. They were not friends nor were they lovers. Was there a word for what they were? Companions, partners maybe but in the end the closest thing she could come up with was co-pilots; co-pilots of their own futures and fates.

For a long time they stayed there, locked in the hug, surrounded by their emotions and thoughts, content to support and feed off each other, ignoring the world outside.

Suddenly, Raleigh’s mood perked up and Mako leaned back to look at him.

“Raleigh! After all this, this evening, you still want to continue with our deal?”

“Of course, after all I thought we had a bet!”

“Huh, well you’ll have to catch me first.” She cried jumping up to run to the other room of the cabin even though she knew she had nowhere to truly run. She could never truly break from Raleigh.

He bounded up after her, snatching her by her waist and pulled her down in a fit of laughter, tickling her sides.

“Raleigh! Raleigh! No! I’m ticklish!”

“Exactly, I know, remember.” He laughed with a winning grin and he continued to attack her with tickles. “Come on, pretty please let me dye your hair Ms. Mori?” he whined, opening his eyes like a love-sick puppy.

“Fine! Fine! FINE!” She cried as she finally relented.

“Just be careful. A lot more can go wrong with bleaching and dying hair than when shaving AND MY hair will take much long to grow back.” She said shaking a finger at him, in an attempt to be serious.

“I pinky promise,” Raleigh replied offering her his hand, still with that silly grin on his face.

Mako sighed, “Alright.” She looked at him.

“I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....... tell me what you all think :) Have I made up for the long wait?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always <3 u guys!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s Please review :) lol
> 
>  
> 
> p.p.s sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes my beta has been even busier than me lol. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaa! My first chapter EVER! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so that I can get feedback on how to make improvements (I know that I need to up my editing but don't worry my Beta is working on it).
> 
> Also Chapters 2 and 3, which will have major story and character exposition, will be coming soon. So look out for more updates :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my work! You all are awesome!


End file.
